1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to mobile communications, and more particularly, to a device for and method of transmitting a file.
2. Description of the Related Art
The existing smart phones use various transmission methods for transmitting a file.
In an existing method for a smart phone transmitting the file, after a user selects the file to be transmitted, the smart phone will search for various transmission methods which can be used for transmitting the file to be transmitted, and present the various transmission methods to the user in a certain form, so that the user may select one from among the various transmission methods. Then, the user needs to select one method from among various transmission methods and performs a corresponding setting operation under the selected transmission method in order to transmit a desired file. However, in the above process, the operations that the user should perform are relatively complicated.